


zolotse

by lilithiumwords



Series: the little bird and the man who tamed him [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Crossdressing Kink, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gloves, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: He loves it when Viktor dresses him up like this. Before, with his other master, the expensive adornments were an insult, a cage for the pretty toy on his master's arm. Viktor is not his master, though; Viktor loves him. Viktor all but worships the ground Yuuri walks on -- and has, on the days Yuuri gets to lead their intimacy.Yuuri is no longer a toy. Viktor has asked him to marry him, after all. Soon Yuuri will be the second most powerful man in Russia, since Viktor will share everything with him.





	zolotse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty sequel to [_solnyshko_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072150), but it can be read as a standalone. Thank you to Athra for betaing, and thank you to my darling enablers for being such good enablers!

Life as Viktor Nikiforov's significant other -- previously boyfriend, currently fiancé -- satisfies Yuuri in ways he could never imagine.

The fact that Viktor is the head of the biggest organized crime faction in Russia helps, because it means Viktor can order people to leave him alone for hours without hearing a single noise. The Jean-Jacques Leroy incident hasn't been repeated in all eight months that Yuuri has been involved with Viktor. He prefers it that way, despite the thrill of possibly getting caught.

They have nearly gotten caught far too many times for Yuuri to count. Then again, he actually enjoys sex with Viktor, versus his previous master. He sometimes wishes they would actually get caught, so that he could feel smug about everyone knowing Viktor is his.

The gold ring on his finger helps, too, but Yuuri has priorities.

"Vitya, this is embarrassing," Yuuri hisses, yet he doesn't move from his position leaning over Viktor's desk. Behind him, dressed in a beautiful silk three-piece suit with gold buttons and a deep blue tie, Viktor looks every inch the king of the underworld that he is. He sits indolently in his chair, legs spread apart for Yuuri to stand between them, one hand resting on his belt buckle idly. He taps a gloved finger against his lip, his smile widening when Yuuri looks over his shoulder and glares.

"You look beautiful, my sun," Viktor murmurs, his blue gaze raking down Yuuri's body. Yuuri flushes and looks forward again, reaching back to tug at his underwear. The tiny piece of red fabric, which splits open above his entrance to show off the gleaming golden plug he has inside, won't stop sliding down. He swears Viktor got a size larger than he wears on purpose. His half-corset matches the little piece of silk, but Yuuri has worn corsets enough that he barely notices that part of the outfit.

"It is cold in here, Vitya," Yuuri says, making Viktor chuckle at him.

"You will be warm soon enough. Do you like your new present?" Viktor asks, just as Yuuri feels a finger run over his entrance, pressing lightly against the snowflake engraved on the end of the plug. He stiffens, a short sigh escaping his throat as the plug rubs against his prostate gently.

"Yes," Yuuri whispers, then tries a different tactic. "It is not large enough, though."

Viktor lets out a considering noise. "Not large enough? I ordered the size you chose."

Yuuri glances over his shoulder again, watching Viktor's face through his eyelashes. "Not compared to you," he murmurs, enjoying the way Viktor's gaze snaps up to his face. The edge of power that is always present with his fiancé resurfaces as Viktor's eyes go dark with hunger.

"Take your shoes off," Viktor says after a moment. "I do not want another hole in my chair."

Yuuri steps back from the desk and bends over carefully to undo the tiny buckles on his heels, sliding them off his feet, before leaning over the desk again, resting his elbows comfortably on Viktor's papers. He listens as Viktor slides his chair forward, his knees coming to touch either side of Yuuri's legs, while Viktor rustles around in the side drawer for Yuuri's preferred brand of lube. The tiny tube is set on the desk beside him.

Then Viktor rests both gloved hands on Yuuri's backside, slowly spreading his lower cheeks to show off the golden plug. "Beautiful," Viktor whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to bare skin. "I should like to clean you out with my tongue, but that’s not is our plan for today, is it, my darling?"

"Not quite. You cleared your schedule for this, though." Yuuri keeps his voice quiet, aware of the assistants and guards right outside the office. If they know what is happening within Viktor's sanctuary, they have never so much as whispered about it to others. Viktor's employees are loyal to him.

"Indeed," Viktor says, reaching around Yuuri to take the lube and upcap it, setting it down again. Then he moves his fingers down and gently grips the bottom of the plug. The feeling of the leather of his gloves pushing against his entrance makes Yuuri groan. 

"Vitya, your gloves," Yuuri says, remembering the last time Viktor ruined a pair of gloves. Viktor ignores him, instead pulling the plug slowly out. He pushes it back into Yuuri once, to test how slick he is and making Yuuri gasp. Then he slides the plug completely out and sets it on his handkerchief, left on the desk beside Yuuri.

"I have another pair," Viktor says mildly, as he spreads Yuuri's lower cheeks again, cold air brushing against his entrance as it seeks something to fill it again. Viktor chuckles, then reaches for the lube, digging two fingers deep into the gel.

Yuuri shudders and rests his forehead to a report on the last Yamada stronghold being destroyed. He had been there that day, and the memory of flicking his old master's blood off his blades coupled with Viktor pressing a slick gloved finger against his entrance makes him whine.

"Vitya, please..."

"Ah, but you must be patient today, my little bird," Viktor chides, slowly circling Yuuri's entrance with his finger. Yuuri wants nothing more for that blunt leather to slide inside him and spread him open. The one exception would be Viktor's cock straining his trousers right now.

"I need something, though," Yuuri admits. He is far too excited to think clearly. Viktor understands his needs, though, kissing the small of Yuuri's back softly as he finally pushes two fingers deep into him. Yuuri keens, raising his hips desperately as Viktor spreads his fingers. The stretch feels good.

"I know what you need," Viktor says, voice low enough to send a thrill through Yuuri. He pushes his fingers deep, finding Yuuri's prostate and rubbing against it. The sound of his voice makes Yuuri's knees go a little weak, and he cries out softly. He could come on Viktor's fingers alone.

Viktor groans softly. "How I long to be inside you, my little bird," he whispers, filthy words that make Yuuri toss his head. His cock is confined within his tiny panties, but the thought of Viktor filling him makes him twitch. He will have ruined the panties by the time they go home, but that simply means Viktor will find something else nice to dress him in.

He loves it when Viktor dresses him up like this. Before, with his other master, the expensive adornments were an insult, a cage for the pretty toy on his master's arm. Viktor is not his master, though; Viktor loves him. Viktor all but worships the ground Yuuri walks on -- and has, on the days Yuuri gets to lead their intimacy.

Yuuri is no longer a toy. Viktor has asked him to marry him, after all. Soon Yuuri will be the second most powerful man in Russia, since Viktor will share everything with him.

He can do _anything_ , now. He chooses to stay with Viktor, who fulfills every need Yuuri has, even the ones he did not know existed inside him.

"I need you," Yuuri begs, his moan little more than a whisper against paper. He spreads his legs a little, giving Viktor a nicer view. When they decided on this plan, he was interested, but now the edge of pleasure has him desperate for more. He wants an orgasm, and he wants Viktor to fuck him.

"Patience, my little bird," Viktor repeats, trailing his lips along Yuuri's back. "You are almost ready for me... but first, shall I help you relax a little? You are too wound up."

"Please," Yuuri whines, and in response, Viktor begins to thrust his fingers into Yuuri, hitting his prostate every time. He reaches around with his other hand to cup Yuuri's aching cock, squeezing it gently, the soft touches a vivid counterpoint to the harsh movements of his other hand. He slips the red silk down, letting Yuuri's cock hang free, yet keeping it covered with his gloved hand as he fondles him.

The thought of someone opening the door just then makes Yuuri arch with need. Perhaps one of Viktor's assistants with a report. Perhaps Christophe, to verify that Yuuri has not killed Viktor in a fit of rage. Perhaps one of Leroy's thugs in an attempt to avenge their family for his embarrassment last year.

Any one of them could walk through that door, see Viktor pouring his entire being into pleasuring Yuuri, and _know._

Yuuri wants them to know how much Viktor belongs to him.

When Viktor rubs his gloved thumb over the head of Yuuri's cock, Yuuri comes undone. He hides his face in his arm as he bites down on his lip, struggling not to scream with the force of his orgasm, grinding against Viktor's fingers inside him even as he coats Viktor's glove with strips of white. After the last drop is pumped into Viktor's hand, Viktor lets go of Yuuri completely, leaving him to collapse against the desk and catch his breath.

He listens as Viktor unbuckles his belt, unzips his trousers, and takes his cock out. He shudders at the unmistakable sound of Viktor stroking himself with Yuuri's come slicking his gloved hand. Viktor lets out a little groan, then lets go of himself and rests his hands on Yuuri's hips.

"Now, look at the mess you made of the pretty clothes I bought for you," Viktor murmurs, sneaking slick fingers under the straps of Yuuri's dirty panties before easing them down his legs. He helps Yuuri step out of them, then wraps his large hands around Yuuri's hips again and pulls him backward.

The first touch of the hot, blunt head of his cock makes Yuuri tremble, overly sensitive from his orgasm. Viktor does not wait for Yuuri, sliding into him steadily, moving Yuuri's hips backwards until every inch of his thickness has filled Yuuri up. He sighs against Yuuri's shoulder, then reaches beneath his legs to lift him up easily, settling Yuuri in his lap so that Yuuri can lean against his chest.

"There," Viktor whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri's neck. "Perfect, Yuuri, you feel absolutely amazing. Like I could stay inside you all day."

"Vitya," Yuuri moans, his spent cock giving another twitch as Viktor's cock presses into his prostate. Viktor does not move, though, content to sit in his chair with Yuuri in his lap, keeping his cock warm.

As they planned. Yuuri wants Viktor to move, to fuck him properly, and yet he likes sitting here like this, knowing that Viktor could wreck him at any point but chooses to hold him in a lover's embrace.

With a little sigh, Yuuri settles more comfortably against Viktor, his legs resting on either side of Viktor's knees. Despite not being that much shorter than Viktor, he fits so nicely in Viktor's lap when they cuddle in this manner. He feels full, warm, and satisfied; even the thought of someone walking in does not bother him.

Viktor extends his leg and uses the momentum to pull his chair closer to the desk, and the movement makes him shift inside Yuuri. He gasps a little, his skin prickling with heat, relaxing again when Viktor murmurs a sweet, soothing noise against his shoulder. He watches with a half-lidded gaze as Viktor takes off his soiled gloves and drops them in the trash can, along with the cloth he uses to clean Yuuri up. Then Viktor pulls on a new pair from one of his drawers, before reaching around Yuuri to turn on his computer.

"You actually intend to work," Yuuri says, a little disbelieving.

Viktor laughs. His voice has a little strain to it, which leaves Yuuri gratifyingly smug. "You know I must, my love. Perhaps you could even help this time."

"Christophe does not like it when I do your reports," Yuuri replies, then gasps when Viktor suddenly grinds up into him for a moment. The heady feeling passes all too quickly, and he sags against Viktor's chest, panting softly.

"Do not speak of other men when you are stuffed full of my cock," Viktor whispers into Yuuri's ear, his hand squeezing Yuuri's waist warningly. His dark tone, full of jealousy that has not faded in the months since claiming Yuuri as his own, leaves Yuuri aching.

He turns his head and kisses Viktor's jaw, soft and deliberate. After a moment, the tension in Viktor drains. "You feel so good inside me, Vitya," Yuuri whispers, lifting his hips slowly and letting Viktor slide out of him halfway, before sinking down again. Viktor grunts against his ear. "I could make you feel so good..."

"Not while I am working, my love," Viktor mutters, then sighs and turns his head to kiss Yuuri properly, his tongue taking ownership of Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri tries to chase him when he pulls away, but Viktor tugs him back with one hand, forcing Yuuri to rest against him again.

"Rest, my dear. I will see to my own pleasure soon enough."

Yuuri sighs, a little exasperated, but he knows Viktor will only remind him of his agreement to this plan in the first place if he complains. Instead, he watches Viktor work for a while.

Every so often, Yuuri will lift himself up a little on Viktor's cock and take him in again, but Viktor will only squeeze his hip and continue to work. Yuuri can tell he is affecting Viktor, though, by the way his breath is heavy in Yuuri's ear, and the way he speeds through some of his emails despite usually taking more time to reply properly. When Viktor replies to one of Christophe's emails with a single word, Yuuri hides a smirk.

This part of Viktor's job is the most boring part, but Viktor wants Yuuri to know everything that he does, so that if Viktor becomes unavailable, Yuuri can fulfill his duties. Yuuri never imagined that he would learn office work while sitting on Viktor's cock, but he enjoys it. Viktor trusts him with everything in his empire, and Yuuri is determined to stand up to his brutal, exacting standards. He wants to prove every naysayer who says he is nothing more than an empty-headed toy wrong.

It helps when Yuuri gets to show off his battle prowess, at least. Murdering his former master has cemented his status in the eyes of many of Viktor's followers. Trying to assassinate Viktor was the best decision Yuuri ever made.

Yuuri drifts a little as he thinks that night. He had knelt under this very desk with Viktor's cock in his mouth while Jean-Jacques Leroy had prattled on about agreements and allies. Jean-Jacques' parents still have not forgiven Viktor for 'sullying' their son's meeting with Yuuri's presence, pulling out of all of their trade agreements, though Jean-Jacques himself has curiously stayed polite, aware that making Viktor his enemy is a very bad idea.

Christophe has not forgiven them, either. Yuuri thinks it is because he is jealous, but he doesn't dare say so to Viktor's face.

The next time Yuuri lifts his hips, bracing his bare feet on Viktor's thighs and raising all the way up Viktor's stiff cock, the phone rings. Yuuri lets out a yelp and nearly loses his balance, only for Viktor to grab his hips and pull him back down. Yuuri almost screams, but Viktor covers his mouth quickly, as he pulses inside Yuuri.

Yuuri cannot help a whimper. Viktor breathes out against his ear, then reaches past Yuuri and presses a button on the phone.

"Yes?" Viktor's voice is annoyingly level.

"Mr. Giacometti is on line one, Mr. Nikiforov," says one of Viktor's assistants. Yuuri sucks in a little breath, which makes Viktor's hand tighten on his hip, keeping him still.

After a long moment, Viktor manages a reply. "I will take the call. Thank you."

"Vitya," Yuuri hisses against Viktor's glove. Viktor covers his mouth completely, warningly, and Yuuri subsides, just as Christophe's voice fills the room.

"Good afternoon, Viktor," Christophe says pleasantly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not, Chris," Viktor replies, his cheerful tone not matching the bruising grip he has on Yuuri nor the jealousy that Yuuri can feel simmering beneath his skin. "I finally managed to put a dent in all of this paperwork you left for me. Yuuri has been most helpful in that regard."

"Is he there with you?" Christophe asks after a moment.

"Yuuri is busy at the moment. He likes being useful." As Viktor says the words, he lifts Yuuri's hips up slowly, then lowers him gently. Yuuri chokes back a moan as Viktor fills him up, swearing that Viktor is bigger than he was before.

"You shouldn't let him take care of the paperwork, Viktor," Christophe says, which causes a curl of anger in Yuuri's chest. "He doesn't even have an education."

Yuuri holds back a grumble. It isn't _his_ fault he was kidnapped as a child and forced into slavery, then thrown into a foreign country with a language he never spoke. He had been smart in school, but his traffickers didn't bother with education -- at least, not the kind that Yuuri would have preferred. Every speck of knowledge he has gained over the years has been through his own hard work. He doesn't need a degree to prove himself.

"I am teaching him all he needs to know," Viktor replies, his tone cooling a bit. "We have talked about this, Christophe. Now, did you need something?"

After a long moment, Christophe begins making his report, listing off updates to Viktor's various businesses and any enemy movements. Viktor listens patiently, all the while slowly rocking his hips against Yuuri's, grinding his cock into Yuuri's hot body. To Yuuri's dismay, he feels himself growing hard again, unable to make any noise nor move on his own. Viktor has full control of him, and every moment feels _amazing._

He wants to make a noise, to let Christophe know that he is present. He can see Viktor's point -- that Yuuri need not worry about Christophe when Viktor is making love to him -- but Yuuri has never wanted Christophe. He doesn't care that Christophe doesn't seem to like him, either thinking him a distraction, or not respecting him enough. He has Viktor's heart in his hands, and Christophe hates it.

Yuuri imagines Christophe giving his report in Viktor's office right now. Christophe would stand in front of Viktor's desk and see every inch of Viktor's thick cock sinking into Yuuri's welcoming body. He would see Yuuri in his tiny corset and thigh highs with Viktor wrapped around his finger, in control of the most powerful man in Russia. The little toy reigning supreme over the Pakhan.

Yuuri might be a little jealous, too. If Viktor ever looked at anyone else, Yuuri would have to kill him.

"Also," Christophe is saying, "we caught Jean-Jacques Leroy trying to sneak out of the country. We believe he is going back to Canada to see his fiancée. Do you want us to keep him here?"

Viktor pauses to turn his head, his lips touching Yuuri's ear. "What do you think?" he asks, a mere whisper of breath, too low for the phone to pick it up and carry the noise to Christophe.

Yuuri shakes his head minutely. Being able to spare Jean-Jacques from Viktor's wrath satisfies him greatly. He loves having that level of power over Viktor.

"Let him go," Viktor says lazily. "We should not stand in the way of love, after all." He gentles his hand over Yuuri's mouth, allowing Yuuri to part his lips and press his tongue against the leather of Viktor's fingers. Yuuri swallows back a moan when Viktor gives him what he wants, pressing a long finger into Yuuri's mouth and letting him suck.

Christophe continues with his report, while Yuuri loses himself in the taste of leather and the feeling of Viktor's cock filling him up. Viktor's other hand is busy helping Yuuri raise his hips and sit down again carefully on his cock. Each movement is slick and hot, the embers of their earlier comfort twisting into a roaring fire of lust. He wants to forget about anyone else in the world and simply be with Viktor.

Yuuri lets out a tiny moan around Viktor's finger. All of a sudden, Christophe stops talking.

"Viktor," Christophe says slowly, "is Yuuri there with you?"

"I told you, he is busy," Viktor replies, his voice dropping with a low sigh. Christophe groans in realization, then begins to laugh.

"I should have known. I will leave you to your... work," Christophe says, sounding a little sly. Yuuri hates him a little for it, suddenly wanting the phone conversation to be _done._ He doesn't like the thought of Christophe finding amusement at Viktor's sex life -- at _their_ sex life.

Yuuri wastes no time in pushing Viktor's hand away from his mouth and leaning forward, pressing hard on the button to end the call. Then he dials the assistant's phone.

"Yes, Mr. Nikiforov?" the girl asks.

"No more phone calls," Yuuri tells her shortly, then hangs up on her. When Viktor protests, Yuuri pushes himself off Viktor's cock and turns around.

Viktor is flushed, his eyes dark with desire as he stares at Yuuri, a little shocked by his impulsivity. Yuuri takes a moment to enjoy the expression on his face, more than pleased that _he_ made Viktor look like this.

"No more phone calls," Yuuri repeats, his voice low. "I do not wish to share you right now." He squeezes Viktor's big cock, then lines Viktor up again and sinks down onto him. Viktor groans and throws his head back, wrapping both hands around Yuuri's hips to steady him, as Yuuri rests his knees on either side of Viktor's hips. Then he begins to move, allowing Viktor to guide him as he takes Viktor deep inside him.

"Yuuri, my gold, my sun, I love it when you take control like this. You are so bossy," Viktor teases, his laughter catching in his throat as Yuuri squeezes his entrance, pulling Viktor in deeper.

"You talk too much," Yuuri tells him, but he lets Viktor's praise wash over him as he moves faster. He is almost there, and Viktor is just as close. All this time, Viktor has been so patient, resting inside Yuuri as he worked and waited. Yuuri wants to reward him for being so good.

All of a sudden, Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and lifts him up, standing from the chair and dropping Yuuri on the desk. Something crashes to the floor, but Yuuri pays it no mind as Viktor leans over him and begins to push into him, hard and steady. Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor's waist tightly, digging his heels into Viktor's back to urge him along.

Viktor pauses to yank off his gloves, then catches Yuuri's hands in his own and pins him down. The feeling of his bare palms squeezing Yuuri's fingers makes him arch with need, and he grips Viktor's hands tightly, wanting more.

Viktor rewards him by moving faster and harder, all but pounding into Yuuri now.

Yuuri nearly bites his tongue over a scream. He stares up at Viktor as he leans over him, his suit and tie rumpled from Yuuri leaning against him for so long, his hair askew and his face flushed with lust. He has come completely unraveled from the poised, controlled man he shows to the public, lost in his desire and love for Yuuri, and Yuuri _loves_ seeing him like this. He loves that he has such an effect on this man.

"Vitya, kiss me," Yuuri whispers, and Viktor obeys him without question, leaning down to seal their lips together. The change in angle moves him deeper into Yuuri, right into his sensitive, bruised prostate, making him cry out around Viktor's tongue.

Viktor thrusts harder into him, his hips stuttering, and Yuuri sees stars as the first pulse of heat sends him over the edge. He hears Viktor calling his name, before everything fades away.

Yuuri wakes a little while later to find himself sitting with Viktor on one of the couches. He has been dressed in his white button-up and his normal underwear, tucked into Viktor's chest beneath his favorite throw blanket. Their hands are clasped together over Yuuri's stomach. The windows are darkened with sunset's last breath, and Viktor is humming, some old song that he likes to sing in the mornings to wake Yuuri up.

Tenderly, reverently, Viktor runs his fingertips over Yuuri's ring finger, where a diamond wrapped in gold sits. Worn and sore and utterly content, Yuuri lets himself close his eyes again, safe in Viktor's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
